1. Field of the Invention
Washing and cleaning machines and devices and especially those with internal means for directing an object such as a golf ball across different cleaning devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of golf ball washing machines which direct the ball through a housing in which there is a helical conveyor forcing the balls against a brush scrubbing element. Such devices do not effectively remove the dried stain and material from many golf balls especially those which have been submerged in a lake for a period of time and then allowed to dry prior to cleaning. A conventional bristle brush element simply does not do a complete job. This is true whether the brush element is a cylindrical drum and the helical conveyor is on the outer periphery of the inside of the housing or whether the helical conveyor is located within the center of the housing and the brush element is around the outer periphery of the inside. In addition, some prior art devices utilize electric motors and other drive means which are not suitable for use by golfers on the golf courses and are only suitable for commerical use.